clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eminence
| Release Date = January 19, 2013 | Director = Kyle Dunlevy | Writer = Chris Collins | Previous Release = "Point of No Return" | Next Release = "Shades of Reason" | Previous Chronological = "Revival" | Next Chronological = "Shades of Reason" }} "Eminence" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and second episode of the series overall. It was released on January 19, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis After Maul and Savage 's escape on Florrum , there escape pod is stuck in dead space. Death Watch Interceptors locate the pod and search for who's on board. Pre Vizsla , Bo-Katan , and a few soldiers find the unconscious Maul and Savage. Bo-Katan suggests killing them, but Vizsla disagrees and says he wants to hear their story and ally themselves with the brothers if they are an enemy of the Jedi . The Mandalorians load up the Sith brothers and take off to their base on the planet Zanbar. In a medical tent on Zanbar, medical droids work on repairing Maul's broken legs and Savage's arm. Maul gains consciousness and becomes confused about his surroundings until Vizsla and Bo-Katan greet him. Vizsla questions Maul about if he's a Jedi, if he serves Count Dooku , and that there were only two Sith, a Master and an apprentice. Vizsla asks Maul what happened to their ship, and Maul said it was destroyed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla asks what Maul's goals are, and Maul replies wealth and power. Vizsla orders the droids to finish repairing Maul's legs and to what whatever they can with Savage. Maul was later taken to Vizsla's tents where Vizsla offered him tea. Maul noticed the marks on Vizsla's helmet, to which Vizsla explained he was part of Clan Vizsla and his goal of overthrowing Duchess Satine and restoring the old Mandalorian warrior faith. Seeing this as a chance to build an army, Maul offers to help Vizsla reclaim Mandalore, but Bo-Katan is wary explaining how Dooku betrayed them and that the Sith just want power like the Jedi, to which Maul Force chokes her. Maul explains that Mandalore will be under the Death Watch, and Kenobi, Dooku, and all of their enemies will fall. He then released Bo-Katan. Vizsla told him to visit his brother while the Death Watch put it to a vote. When Savage gained consciousness, he started to tear apart the medical droids which just gave him a medical hand. Maul explained the situation to Savage and how Vizsla must not know of their true intentions. Vizsla and Bo-Katan enter once again, meeting with the brothers. Vizsla announces the Death Watch are with an alliance with the Sith brothers, to which Maul states the Duchess will learn the true burden of peace. Maul and Vizsla later then discuss the plan to take over Mandalore and that they will need an army. Maul suggests starting with the Black Sun, and the Mandalorians and Sith brothers move out to Mustafar. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Captain of the Guard Ziton Moj, who takes Vizsla, Maul, and Savage to the Black Sun leaders. Maul asks for their allegiance, but the leaders refuse, ordering Moj to take all of their supplies. Vizsla points his wrist blasters at Ziton and a guard while Savage chokes another one. Again refusing to join, Savage throws his lightsaber, killing all the members. As the sole survivor and in Maul's mercy, Moj agrees to join Maul and the Death Watch. The Black Sun deliver their supplies which are loaded back to Zanbar. Vizsla proudly states that they are ready for the Duchess, but Maul disagrees, seeing they need more power, which leads Vizsla to be wary on Maul's moves. Back on Zanbar, the group is greeted by the Pykes, who reveal they do not wish to deceive them and join Maul's army instantly. The next target for the Shadow Collective was the Hutts, so they to Nal Hutta. Maul, Savage, and Vizsla speak with Jabba the Hutt and the four other Hutt leaders in the Hutt Palace. Maul negotiates the Hutt's lives if they can give up Hutt space and everything in their borders. The three are then confronted by bounty hunters who instantly attack them. More thugs attack them, forcing the three to retreat. They leave to a platform where they are surrounded until Bo-Katan and the Night Owls arrive. The Mandalorians soon invade and take the Hutt Palace. The bounty hunter Sugi surprise attacks Maul by jumping on him and punching Vizsla. The bounty hunter Embo then takes on Savage while Vizsla takes on other Hutt thugs. Before Maul can kill Sugi, Embo's pet Anooba Marrok jumps on Maul. Savage is able to overrun Embo and Maul is able to overpower Sugi, to which the bounty hunters retreat. The three re-enter the council chamber where Oruba the Hutt is the only Hutt left. Maul orders Savage to kill him, but not before Oruba reveals the location of the other Hutts on Tatooine. The Shadow Collective heads to Tatooine and raids Jabba's Palace . Maul, Savage, and Vizsla confront Jabba in his throne room, and Jabba gives up the Hutt Space and pledges their allegiance to Maul. Vizsla now sees the muscle of the army and is ready to take Mandalore. Maul orders the army to be mobilized and send some forces to the capital and give them targets, but not after revealing his sole purpose; Maul will command a new galactic underworld of his criminal organization under Vizsla's protection while he assumes control of Mandalore. This makes Vizsla jealous and, once Maul leaves, informs Bo-Katan to stay calm and that Maul and Savage will be dead alongside the Duchess once they claim Mandalore. Credits Cast Starring * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul * Jon Favreau as Pre Vizsla * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba the Hutt / Gorga the Hutt / Black Sun Leader #1 * Corey Burton as Oruba the Hutt / Death Watch Guard / Ziton Moj * Katee Sackhoff as Bo-Katan * Clancy Brown as Savage Opress * Matt Lanter as Lom * Clare Grant as Latts Razzi * Dave Filoni as Black Sun Leader #2 * Anna Graves as Droid * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Chris Collins Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Arok the Hutt *Bo-Katan *Dengar *Dooku *Embo *Gorga the Hutt *Xomit Grunseit *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Satine Kryze *Marrok *Darth Maul *Ziton Moj *Savage Opress *Oruba the Hutt *Lom Pyke *Latts Razzi *Sugi *Jabba the Hutt *Pre Vizsla *Black Sun council member Creatures *Anooba Locations *Florrum *Nal Hutta *Mandalore **Sundari *Mustafar *Tatooine *Zanbar Events *Clone Wars **Mission to Mustafar (Death Watch) **Mission to Nal Hutta **Skirmish on Florrum Gallery Videos "Eminence" Preview 1 "Eminence" Preview 2 "Eminence" Preview 3 Trivia *A scene in this episode was censored for its broadcast release on Cartoon Network due to its graphic nature. The scene featured Savage Opress throwing his lightsaber at the Black Sun council members, decapitating all of them. StarWars.com stated that the scene would be included in the Blu-Ray and DVD version of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5